John Feldmann
| Died = | Origin = | Instrument = vocals, Guitar, drums | Voice_type = | Genre = Punk rock, Pop punk, Ska punk | Occupation = Musician, Songwriter, Producer | Years_active = 1986– Present | Label = Mojo Jive Warner Bros. Maverick SideOneDummy London Records Universal Records | Associated_acts = Goldfinger Electric Love Hogs | URL = Official Site | Notable_instruments = various Schecter PT Fastback }} John Feldmann (born June 29, 1967) is an American musician and producer who is the lead singer/guitarist of the band Goldfinger. He is known as an animal rights advocate and supporter of the Animal Liberation Front. Keith, Shannon. Behind the Mask, Uncaged Films, 2006. Music Feldmann started playing music when he was 13, after hearing Mommy's Little Monster by Social Distortion. He moved to LA in 1988 and formed a band called Electric Love Hogs, where he met future Goldfinger bassist Kelly LeMieux. The Electric Love Hogs, which also included Dave Kushner of Velvet Revolver, were signed to Polygram in 1990 and put out one cd. Feldmann then formed Goldfinger in 1994 when he met original Goldfinger bassist Simon Williams in a shoe store where they were both working. A distant relative of John's, Kenneth "Kenny" Feldmann, only 5 at the time, came up with the name of the group when John was staying at the Feldmann's house in Pittsburgh, PA before a local show. The group was signed to Mojo/Universal in 1995 and have toured extensively throughout the world. According to his official website John holds a Guinness world record for his feat of performing 385 shows in 1996. As an A&R representative for Warner Bros., he has signed The Used, Goldfinger, Showoff, Unloco, Josephine Collective, Bottom Line,City Sleeps, Story of the Year and Mest. He has also done production work/songwriting for The Veronicas, Good Charlotte, Mest, The Used, Story of the Year, Ashlee Simpson, Hilary Duff, Goldfinger, Showoff, The Matches, Atreyu, Bottom Line, City Sleeps, Freddy Wexler, Anthony Green, Josephine Collective, Lostprophets, Beat Union, Cute Is What We Aim For, Escape the Fate and No Motiv. Feldmann is currently producing the forthcoming album from Los Angeles band After Midnight Project. And is also showcasing Kristen Key a singer/songwriter from Cincinnati. Feldmann's band Goldfinger will be touring South America in late October with Reel Big Fish. Goldfinger are touring in support of their latest release Hello Destiny, released on SideOneDummy. Activism A vocal activist for animal and human rights, Feldmann is a vegan and commonly expresses anti-Bush sentiments at live shows. Feldmann allegedly became a vegetarian after seeing the movie Babe at age 29. He became a radical vegan after four years of cutting meat from his diet. He openly criticizes celebrities like Jennifer Lopez (who runs a clothing line that makes use of furs) and avid hunter Ted Nugent (who drove Feldmann to write the song "FTN"). On October 3, 2003, Feldmann's house was raided by the FBI in connection with a campaign against Jerry Greenwalt, the manager of the Los Angeles Department of Animal Services. Greenwald had been targeted by animal rights activists and his car and house had been vandalized. Animal Liberation Front claimed responsibility for the crime. Upon the raid of Feldmann's house by 30 agents, items were taken that were believed to have been related to the campaign, but the charges were later dropped due to lack of evidence. Feldmann sued over the incident and won. The incident led to the writing of the song Iron Fist, which can be found on Goldfinger's 2005 release Disconnection Notice. References External links * Official website * German Goldfinger FanSite Category:1967 births Category:American activists Category:American human rights activists Category:American male singers Category:American record producers Category:American rock guitarists Category:American rock singers Category:American vegans Category:Animal Liberation Front Category:Animal rights movement Category:California musicians Category:Living people Category:People from Los Angeles, California de:John Feldmann pl:John Feldmann pt:John Feldmann sv:John Feldmann